Cayce
Birthplace: Born in a military ship's medbay. Age: 43 ''Bio'' Cayce was born on a military ship in orbit over a new colony world. She grew up in and around the Colonial Marines, and spent the majority of her life with them, serving as an equipment runner between various military outposts as she grew into her teens. Her mother was her greatest influence, raising her as a single parent despite her full time military service. When she came of age, she joined up without a hitch and became a private in the service. The world was relatively secluded, and the marines were mostly there as a deterrent for trouble and aide for the locals, that didn't stop a roaming pirate gang of Vorcha and Yahg from attempting to loot the colony for all it had. The battle was quick but bloody, and while the marines won, several outposts had been turned to cinders and a few dozen civilians were wounded and dead. Cayce's mother survived, but due to crippling injuries, was unable to continue service and was sent back to Earth. Her rage was taken out on the surviving but imprisoned attackers. On the interrogation table she broke several bones and severed a throat of the prisoners that were under her care. The brutality was reported to her commanding officer, and she was tossed into the brig and unceremoniously Court martialed. After several days she was marched into a ship that would bring her back to Earth. The ship was a two-man freight ship that was donated for the use by one of the colony's merchants. As the ship rose out of the atmosphere, she began to brood over her position from her seat, handcuffed to a massive freight container. Twenty four years old and her life already damned. Rage blossomed in her heart and she began to plan. On ascent to the closest Relay, one of her former-fellow soldiers brought her a meal. Despite the full-faced helmet and stiff professionalism, she knew who he was. She knew his name, his wife's name, his childrens' names, one of her closest squadmates in the service. She put on her wiles, her trusting face, and asked how she was to eat with her hands cuffed. After several minutes of debate, her former squadmate agreed and uncuffed her hands with several assurances of good behavior. She was on him before he could blink. A knee pressed to his throat, she managed to secure his weapon in the scramble and put it to his head and pulled the trigger. The resulting sound brought the piloting marine who she caught in the chest with a second blast. Shaking off her rage, she let out a quiet sob over the corpses of her former friends, but tightened her jaw. She wasn't a marine now, and all she knew was fighting. She secured her former marine armor from the hold of the ship and scraped off the rank, organization, and designation tags with a straight edged razor, and directed the ship towards the Skyllian Verge, to find work as a soldier for anyone willing to pay. Cayce re-surfaced a year later as a mercenary aboard a criminal frigate that had been under investigation. Her tenacity had gotten her in, away from Humanity, mixing with numerous aliens. Her first jobs were standard guard duty at the offices of several influential clients of the syndicate she was working for, but she managed to make an impression when she saved an Investing executive at his offices on Khaje. She rose in the ranks quickly, but not as quickly as she would have liked, since nobody quite knew what to make of her as a Human. After several years, she broke away from the syndicate to form her own mercenary organization. Tremor Squad, a private securities firm with a questionably legal standing. Tremor Squad served in several political incursions in Turian space and corporate conquests in Asari worlds, giving it a reputation for troublesome jobs that brought it even more morally questionable work, including scorched-earth and dust-up jobs. More recently, she's been seen bumming around the Citadel with several of her squad-mates, looking for work. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Character Category:Human